New Angel
by sniperwithbadaim
Summary: “Where did I go wrong?” He whispered. He thought he had been clear of his affection for Yuuki, but now she’s engaged to Zero. Kaname’s determined to show her how wrong she was.
1. Deep Down

Summary: "Where did I go wrong?" He whispered. He thought he had been clear of his affection for Yuuki, but now she's engaged to Zero. Kaname's determined to show her how wrong she was.

This is my first for Vampire Knight, so. Sorry as a heads up!

And why yes, yes this is completeeetly AU. So they might be a bit out of character. And no, no I do not own the characters, by the way. I'm not familiar with traditions in Japan, nor will I pretend to. So just go with it, please haha.

I got the idea stuck in my head, and well. I wanted to write it out. Hope you liiiike:]

Oh! Also don't own the song by Saosin

* * *

**Deep Down**

_Deep down  
__It's getting hard to breathe now  
__I'm reaching out to touch you  
__And I can't feel it all  
__No, I can't feel it all  
__Save yourself, if nothing else  
__You should save yourself, if nothing else  
_

* * *

They had all grown up together, even though Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran were both two years older than she was, since her father was Dean of a prestigious private school, she was well knowledgeable. So when she entered their class as a young child, the age difference hardly seemed an excuse to exclude her.

How could they? Her piercing, almost blood-red eyes and chocolate brown hair allured young and old alike. She was breathe-taking. Always had been.

Since then, the three had become inseparable. None of them seemed as if they'd ever get along, Zero always maintained his could demeanor, Kaname with his secret agenda's for almost every thing he did. And Yuuki, who was the kindest girl and clearly an open book, especially compared to her companions.

But no one ever said anything, to break them up would be social suicide.

In their high school years, there were always rumors of who Yuuki was dating, was it Kaname? Was it Zero? The two obviously cared for the girl, and their fan groups wanted to create tension so that they would have a chance to swoop in.

But it never worked. Yuuki was a constant friend in both of their lives, and while both of them had been in love with her, she was always completely oblivious.

Yuuki's other best friend, the only girl that ever gets close to either Zero or Kaname without losing her level head, was Sayori Wakaba, though she mostly kept to herself and her studies.

As quiet as Sayori was though, she could sense the devotion of both of the boys upon her best friend, yet she kept the information to herself. It wasn't her place to say, and Yuuki would have to make a decision one day. A decision that Sayori wasn't going to impose upon. She sure didn't want to have one of them hate her, that would be…

Well, she often shivered randomly from the thought.

High school graduation came and went.

All four ended up going to the same university, however for different reasons and majors. And it was here, in their third year of studies that everything went downhill.

* * *

It was a nice day out, birds chirping in the trees, butterflies serenely fluttering about, the rays of sunshine gently stroking the faces of those on campus. Kaname and Zero were both sitting a table, quietly enjoying each others company.

They never had to speak to each other much, it was always just a quiet agreement that they both liked each other. Their had their fair shares of memories with each other, but it was truly Yuuki that kept them together.

And that was what they were waiting for today, whilst sitting at the campus café, that lovely face of her to grace them with its presence.

"So, what do you think she wants to tell us?" Zero finally protruded.

"You've got me. But you know Yuuki, she's always one to spring up spontaneous ideas at us. That girl…" Kaname shook his head a bit, a smirk tugging at the side of his lips. His curtain of bangs hiding most of his face, but Zero knew that tone in his voice.

It was the same he often used when he spoke of the girl. Complete adoration.

"So who's your broad of the week, eh Ka-na-me?" Zero smirked at his nosy question. While the both had another silent agreement that they both loved the same girl, as long as they were friends, neither would go after her. And so they dated a few random faces every now and then, however Kaname was well known for having a new girl on his arm every week or so.

"You really don't need to refer to them as 'broads' you know. But her name is Seiren. She's completely infatuated with me, though she hardly shows it. I think she's already getting possessive though. What a shame, honestly."

Kaname shook his head. Zero rested a smirk on his face again. "Well you know, not every girl can be blessed with a level head. Ha! I got a good one, you should go for Sayori next."

Kaname flicked his hand as if he were throwing an invisible idea off his fingers. "You know if I did that, Yuuki would strain my neck. And we both know Sayori wouldn't fall for it. She can read what we're going to do before we even know."

Zero chuckled. That was his best friend, always reasoning everything out. No fun at all!

Their playful banter was put at ease as the girl of their affections finally approached the table.

"You boys were both early? Or was I just late?" She looked at the clock on the side of the main building, but there was no need. Kaname answered with a, "We had nothing better to do, so we waited."

Yuuki smiled to both, her eyes gleaming in excitement. A facet that Zero and Kaname both knew to be forewarned of any ground-breaking information. This has happened quite a few times in their friendship.

The first time was when she decided to date a boy down her street, something that shook both of their worlds. That was quickly fixed when he came back six months later when the cast was finally taken off. It was safe to say, they never even went on a date.

The next time was when she decided to go to a university hundreds of miles away from her home. She said it would be a grand adventure for her to experience something so new to her and have her own independence. They decided to bless her with the grand news they were looking into just the _same_ university. What a coincidence.

So when they saw that same glint in her eyes, they knew something was up.

"So you said you had something to tell us, Yuuki?" Kaname pondered. Zero placed his elbow on the table in front of him and rested his face in his hand.

"Please, enlighten us."

They tried to seem as complacent as possible, to irk her and to not let their own curiosity seep out.

"Well, I decided I wasn't happy in my nursing classes anymore. I love helping people, but I decided I wanted to do it in a different fashion. Boys, I'm going into the police academy."

Silence.

And more silence.

"Are…are you kidding, Yuuki?" Zero finally had the courage to ask.

She just nodded her head in affirmation. "I know you two are both better at hand-to-hand combat than I am, but I want to be there for people, just as you two have always been for me."

Zero lifted his head from his hand in slight trepidation. He knew she was a wild spirit, but..this?

"Yuuki.. I.."

"We want you to be happy, Yuuki. And safe." Kaname cut in. "Where is it that you will be training?"

Yuuki beamed again. "Well, that's the great news! They're bringing in an academy to students here. They're low on their quota so…"

She was met with more silence.

"…at least Sayori thought it was a cool idea."

Kaname offered a smile. "I wish you wouldn't be so reckless. I can't imagine you taking care of people without someone taking care of you, Yuuki."

Yuuki blushed slightly. She had heard a lot of his sweet words over the years, and yet they still seemed to phase her. She really needed to grow up. Not that she wanted to…

"I..I can take care of myself, thank you for your concern, Kaname."

Zero just scoffed. "Yeah right, I bet you can't even complete the first week."

Yuuki balled her fists, got up and punched his arm. "Don't be so mean!"

The three continued their brunch, yet the two boys couldn't help but feel a sense of dread fill them. It was only time before she grew up without them.


	2. All For You

Summary: "Where did I go wrong?" He whispered. He thought he had been clear of his affection for Yuuki, but now she's engaged to Zero. Kaname's determined to show her how wrong she was.

I promise it'll start making sense soon haha.

I just need to edge myself into the perfect set up, and all that jazz. Again, I apologize if they act a bit out of character, but, it's how I imagine them to be without their previous pasts. Soooo, yeah. Thank you though to those that are reading this:] makes me happy!  
Don't own characters, or the song by The Secret Handshake!

* * *

**All For You**

_And I believed in you before you believed in yourself  
__You can do anything you want to  
__And I believed in you before you believed in anyone anyone else  
_

* * *

It was almost the end of the semester, the trees losing their leaves, the chill barrading on the students who wrapped their heads in scarves and sweaters. It was the end of the year, the end of many great things. Zero ruffled his hair, allowing the beginning snowflakes to land on the ground.

"Great, snow. Again."

Maria, Kaname's recent girl, just scoffed at the mess of a person _her_ boyfriend called a best friend. She revered Kaname close as she would a god. She believed no one was good enough for him, especially not that _Yuuki_ girl he was always around.

She saw the way he doted on her, how he always grabbed her around the shoulders, the lingered hugs. Yuuki would blush at the slightest of compliments. Zero would always look away like it was none of his business, but she often saw his fists clinch.

This needed to be resolved.

It hadn't been too long ago when all she had felt was resentment towards Zero. She had wanted to break him. It wasn't a feeling that she could explain, it was just something deep inside her that told herself to hurt him in any way she could.

And that was where Kaname came in. At first, Maria had gone after Zero, but he was so involved in that damn Yuuki girl. So she played nice, often blatantly telling the girl how much she liked her.

But he never cared. In fact, he seemed guarded against her. So she had gone to his best friend. It would have gone fine, in fact it might yet, but now she wanted to garner _some_ attention by one of them.

And Kaname just seemed the easier bet.

"Well it _is_ winter, Kiryu." Maria reprimanded.

Zero just rolled his eyes to himself. "You really don't need to call me by my last name, _Kurenai_. And I realize it's winter, just wish the damn stuff would go away. People are always so.. cheerful when it's around."

Oh, he did have a point. What an annoyance.

And speaking of annoyances…

"Snow is so pretty. It's such a pure color." Yuuki followed soon after, a smile beaming on her flawless face.

Maria frowned to herself. The girl couldn't be gone soon enough, if you asked her. And she was hardly even leaving.

Hm, maybe if she…

"Hey, how about I make a dinner for you guys. A treat on me, for all of us. Say, tomorrow night? I know Kaname won't be busy then."

She even tried to smile, something Yuuki obviously noted.

"Oh, Maria, how kind of you! Of course we'll go, won't we Zero?"

His automatic nod confirmed his place. As if he'd let her go alone…

"Fantastic. I have a fantastic meal all planned out for you." This time, Maria really did smile. Oh, she had a plan indeed.

It was a cold night so they all agreed to just meet up tomorrow and head their separate ways, Maria heading to see _her_ Kaname. If this was going to work, he had to start warming up to her. Tonight.

She finally arrived at his door, and she opened up another button on her blouse showing a little more cleavage. She checked her door, draping it more across her shoulders. She always loved the light color it attracted, much more unique than _chocolate_. Disgusting.

She knocked on Kaname's door, and before the first one even had enough time to resound, she heard an 'Open.'

Ah, so he'd been expecting her. She anticipated no less from him. He was unsurpassed in…well, everything.

"What business do you have here tonight, Maria?"

Why did his voice never have that tremor of affection as it did for that stupid girl. "Well, Kaname, I was just wondering. Well, we've been dating for awhile, and I figured. Well, do you get what I'm asking?"

Why was she nervous, as well? She was never like this. She was the brave, get-at-em girl. She believed that's why Kaname had picked her to be his girlfriend.

Wasn't it?

She shouldn't stammer like this. It was so childish.

"Let me restate. You need to make a move or I will."

She stared him down in what she thought was a sultry look. He however, did not even meet her eyes, his attention set outside the window, looking off as he normally did. She often wondered what he was thinking about during those long hours in which he would just gaze off.

He waved his hand at her, as if dismissing her. "I told you a long time ago that it would never come to that, Maria. Stop being ridiculous, and button up your shirt. It's cold out."

Maria huffed. If that's the way he was going to play it, well so be it. She will either get him to forget the girl, or she would have to get the girl to get rid of him.

Yeah. That worked, too.

* * *

The next morning, she purposefully waited for Zero to run into her.

"Oh, just the person I was expecting to see today!"

His bored expression unwavered, those amethyst eyes a stone-wall. "What."

He couldn't even ask it as if it was a question? Really?

Maria kept her smile plastered on her face, so as not to give anything away. Two could play this game.

"Sorry to inform you, our dinner tonight will be postponed. I already told Yuuki, so don't go out of your way to update her. It's been done."

Zero just brushed by her shoulder, "'Kay, see you later then."

The nerve of these people. What did Kaname see in them, seriously? Did they not appreciate true beauty?

If she was going to make this work, she needed to get some shopping done. Maria flitted off, about as carefree as she could be.

* * *

Her plan so far was going without a hitch. She ran into Yuuki and confirmed the girl was still arriving, 8 o'clock on the dot. And don't be late, the soup will cool off fast!

She had a shopping bag full of the necessary supplies, and had some of them already set up. Kaname was going to meet her in her room at 745, and she had a message boy to give Yuuki the paper.

Right now, it was 7, and she needed to change. She blew out the lighter and set it next to her bed and picked up the bag.

A couple minutes later, she walked out in red and black lace negligee, a black lace choker, and strappy heels, pearls neatly pinned in her hair. She looked damn hot, if she did say so for herself.

And she did say so for herself.

There was no way he was going to resist this.

At 745, Kaname arrived, completely oblivious to the plotting girl on the other side of the door. She opened and let him in, telling him to close his eyes for a secret gift.

"No peaking!" Maria giggled.

He dared to let out a small smile, enjoying the childish side to the girl. Normally she was so inconsiderate to other people's feelings, and she had no tact. Maybe he could be more lenient on her…

But.. then why did he smell cinnamon? And apples?

"Maria, what is this?"

"Just sit on my bed, Kaname." She whispered in his ear. "Let me worry about everything."

All she needed to do was keep him here for fifteen mintes.

"Maria, this is getting ridiculous. What are you doing?" He tried to get her to drop her hands from his face, so she had to act fast. Her tongue lashed out towards his ear, gently caressing it.

"Why must you be so..difficult, Kaname? All I want to do is be here for you." She shifted so that she was sitting on his lap.

Luck was on her side today, for Yuuki showed up early.

"Oh Maria, I got your message, I'm…here."

Yuuki's eyes widened as she sat there frozen to the sight before her. She had always known that Kaname dated numerous girls, but she always figured it was for show. He'd even told her he never got truly intimate with any of them.

She never knew. And it hurt. Why did it hurt?

"I..Kaname? What's.." She couldn't handle it anymore. Maria was so pretty, and she was clearly interrupting their evening.

It never even occurred to her that she should have been cooking right now.

Right now, all that processed was, '_Get away. Get away, now_.'

She faintly heard Kaname calling her name, telling her to stop. Why should she? She was in the way. She was just the best friend.

She was just the best friend…

Yuuki ran outside, completely ignoring the fact that it was snowing again, the soft petals gliding onto her cheeks, cooling her thumping heart.

"Yuuki! Would you stop running already?"

Should she go to Zero about this? Why would it matter, it isn't supposed to affect her. He's allowed to do what he pleases.

"I'm sorry, Kaname, I just-- I didn't expect—"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I didn't mean for you to see any of that."

So he had been keeping it from her? She wasn't a child. She could have taken it, she didn't need to find out like this. Definitely not like this.

"I understand. I just wanted to spend my last week with you. I uh..forgot to tell you all that the academy here didn't have enough recruits, so I'll be transferring across town. You won't be seeing much of me anymore."

Kaname's breath hitched in his throat. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Yuuki—"

"I'll be seeing you around."

He stood transfixed in the snow. She was leaving. And he couldn't follow her.

* * *

The week came and went, and he never did see her again. Whenever he would enter a room, she would get up and leave, Zero following her every move. He never voiced a concern, she was leaving him. How could he?

It would be selfish.

No, that wasn't why. He had confidence in her that she would come back. Not because he was full of himself, more like he knew Yuuki and her caring attitude. They had gotten into plenty of fights, and before he could ever apologize, she often took all the blame on herself.

Foolish girl. Always putting the world on her shoulders. Didn't she know that was what he was there for? And Zero, he supposed.

Maria was no longer in the picture. She had left soon after, no excuse or goodbye notes.

And Yuuki never did come back.

And neither did Zero. Apparently, the police academy had room for one more.


End file.
